gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Sepulcros
Get those gang members to join you. They respect you enough to provide help. Get in the car with your gang and take them to the funeral. Everybody's in. Drive to the back of the cemetery before Kane arrives. Climb over the wall and approach Sweet and his men. Kill Kane, don't let him get away! Kane's dead! Take out the rest of his men now! (If the player killed Kane early and Kane's men still fighting and alive) Get in the car and drive Sweet back home! Kane's dead, get Sweet back home safely! }} Los Sepulcros is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to Carl Johnson by his brother Sweet, from Sweet's house in Grove Street, Ganton. This mission can only be triggered between 9:00 and 17:00. Mission The Ballas are holding a funeral for Little Weasel (who Carl killed during Doberman), and, according to Sweet, all of the Ballas OG's are going to be there. Carl recruits some gang members to assist them, and they race to the cemetery before the funeral starts. Once there, Sweet and the gang members will hop over the wall and tell Carl that it is clear, so Carl follows. A cutscene will show Kane getting out of his car wearing body armor. Carl kills Kane and the Ballas protecting him. Once Kane is dead, Sweet, Carl, and the surviving Grove Street Family members drive back to Grove Street. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get those gang members to join you. They respect you enough to provide help. *Get in the car with your gang and take them to the funeral. *Climb over the wall and approach Sweet and his men. *Kill Kane, don't let him get away. *Kane's dead! Take out the rest of his men now. *Get in the car and drive Sweet back home. Glitches *If the black Greenwood arrives, and the player kills Kane before reaching the car and killing all the Ballas, upon returning to Grove Street, Sweet will not say anything, and the game will stay stuck in cutscene mode, and the screen will display the text "Kane is making a dash for that car". This can be avoided by killing Kane before he gets in the car or by destroying the Greenwood. *If Carl targets Sweet with a weapon before he enters his car, Carl will threaten him as if he were an NPC. After this, Sweet will not enter his car, which will become locked, and the mission will not progress. This can be fixed by reloading the game. *If Carl attacks Sweet with a weapon before he enters his car, Sweet will retaliate and shoot Carl until the player recruits the two Grove Street gang members and gets into the car through the right door. Sweet's attack will harm Carl, which is potentially fatal if the player does not recruit the gang members before Sweet can waste the player. Deaths *Kane - Killed by Carl Johnson on orders of Sweet to deal damage to the Ballas or Sweet during the car chase. *Various Ballas gang members - Killed by Carl Johnson on orders of Sweet in order to kill Kane and to deal damage to the Ballas. Gallery Kane-GTASA.jpg|Kane attending the funeral. Walkthrough LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS1.png|As CJ is taking a stroll around Grove Street, he meets Sweet, who excitedly greets him. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS2.png|Sweet says that Tenpenny just came around and told him something. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS3.png|Sweet reveals that Little Weasel, who CJ killed after taking over Glen Park, is being buried today at the Vinewood Cemetery. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS4.png|Sweet says that Tenpenny told him all of the Ballas OGs are going to attend the funeral. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS5.png|Sweet says that they could catch all of their enemies at one spot and kill them all easily. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS6.png|CJ doesn't feel comfortable killing people at a funeral. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS7.png|Sweet says that the Ballas have already tried to kill them at their mother's funeral, so this could just be considered payback. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS8.png|Sweet says that this is a real big job. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS9.png|He says it could greatly benefit Grove Street. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS10.png|CJ agrees to hit up Little Weasel's funeral. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS11.png|Sweet says that they are going to need to recruit some Grove Street homeboys to help them out. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS12.png|CJ must now recruit some Grove Street members. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS13.png|CJ recruiting the first member for the job. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS14.png|CJ recruiting the second member for the job. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS15.png|After recruiting Grove Street members, CJ must get into Sweet's Greenwood and take the crew to the cemetery. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS16.png|Sweet says that they'll go around the back of the cemetery and jump over the wall. Sweet also says that their main target on this stakeout is Kane. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS17.png|CJ recognizes Kane as one of the most prolific members of the Ballas. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS18.png|Sweet says that Kane won't bother arriving at the funeral if there will be any trouble, so they must be careful. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS19.png|CJ must drive to the cemetery before Kane arrives. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS20.png|The crew heading to the cemetery in Vinewood. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS21.png|The crew arriving at the cemetery. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS22.png|CJ pulls up beside a wall that the crew will jump over to get into the cemetery. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS23.png|As CJ pulls up, the rest of the crew gets out of the car and follows Sweet to the wall. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS24.png|Sweet and the two Grove Street homeboys CJ recruited jump over the wall. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS25.png|After they make sure there's no trouble, Sweet tells CJ to jump over as well. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS26.png|CJ must climb the wall and join his peers. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS27.png|CJ sneaking into the cemetery by climbing the wall. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS28.png|CJ reuniting with the others. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS29.png|Sweet tells his crew to take their positions and wait until Kane arrives. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS30.png|After a few minutes of waiting, CJ sees Kane arriving at the funeral. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS31.png|Kane arriving at the funeral. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS32.png|Sweet quickly notices that Kane is wearing a bullet-proof vest. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS33.png|Sweet says it might take a lot of bullets to kill him. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS34.png|Sweet tells CJ to go after Kane while he and his crew take care of his bodyguards. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS35.png|CJ must kill Kane. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS36.png|CJ shooting out with the Ballas during Little Weasel's funeral. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS37.png|After cornering Kane, CJ kills him. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS38.png|Sweet compliments CJ's work. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS39.png|Sweet tells CJ to take out Kane's remaining bodyguards while he fetches a getaway car. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS40.png|CJ must kill Kane's remaining bodyguards. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS41.png|CJ taking out the remaining Ballas. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS42.png|After the cemetery has been swept, CJ must get into the car Sweet fetched and drive himself and the crew back to Grove Street in one piece. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS43.png|CJ must return to Grove Street. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS44.png|The crew driving back to Grove Street. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS45.png|The crew returning to the cul-de-sac. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS46.png|CJ pulling up by Sweet's house. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS47.png|CJ says that Grove Street homeboys together are like a force. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS48.png|Sweet tells the crew to go home and come up with alibis for themselves. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS49.png|Sweet says goodbye to CJ. LosSepulcros-GTASA-SS50.png|Mission passed. Trivia *The Ballas drive Admirals and Greenwoods in this mission, even though these are not their regular gang vehicles. *Sweet refers to Little Weasel as one of the Ballas gangsters that Carl and Big Smoke had laid out. However, Little Weasel was killed in Doberman, which Big Smoke does not appear in. This may indicate that Big Smoke has been due to appear in the previous mission, or is a foreshadowing of what happens later in the main storyline. *Los Sepulcros translates from Spanish to "The Burials". *If Carl receives a wanted level whilst attacking Kane, a police officer will spawn in the middle of the cemetery, though he does not attempt to arrest Carl. *Originally if CJ doesn't have enough respect to recruit the members, Sweet will ask him to attack some Ballas gang members to gain respect. This was later changed so that if CJ doesn't have enough respect, he can't start the mission so the player will have to go killing gang members in free roam. The unused dialogue files can only be accessed by starting this mission via a cheat menu. *The name of this mission was also likely to be the name for the cemetery, since a police radio file refers the location. *Little Weasel's coffin can only be seen during the mission, after this mission his coffin will disappear, but the hole where it actually is located will still be empty. This is probably an oversight from the game developers. *If the player damages Sweet's car enough to make it burn or incinerates it with Molotov Cocktails or Flamethrower, the mission will fail and the message will say "Sweet's car is ablaze and he's too smart to get back in!". *The mission failure messages are very unique to this mission, such as: "The job isn't going to be any easier short-handed!", "You wrecked Sweet's car and the job hasn't been done!", "Too late! Kane's in his own neighborhood! It's not safe to continue the pursuit!", "Sweet's been killed! That wasn't part of the plan!", "You've started trouble too early! Kane won't arrive now!" or "The funeral will be over! Kane's going to survive another day!". *After arriving to cemetery, after Sweet and his men jump over the wall, the player can destroy Sweet's car without failing the mission. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_24_-_Los_Sepulcros_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_24_-_Los_Sepulcros_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_24_-_Los_Sepulcros_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Los Sepulcros (Mission) es:Los Sepulcros fr:Los Sepulcros pl:Los Sepulcros pt:Los Sepulcros ru:Los Sepulcros zh:Los Sepulcros Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas